


Descent and Ascent

by Engagetheborg



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engagetheborg/pseuds/Engagetheborg
Summary: One-shot, Data x original female character.Centred around the episode “Descent – Part I and II” -Lt. Amelie Louis is a part of the away mission to retrieve Data from Lore and his faction of rogue Borg. She is captured alongside Geordi, Troi and Captain Picard.





	Descent and Ascent

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit dark and potentially triggering. So if you have any problems with reading about sexual assault, it's probably best if you don't read it.

“Drop it. Or I’ll break his neck.”

Datas hand was wrapped around Geordis throat, a defiant smirked played around his lips. As Troi dropped the weapon, Data shoved her and Geordi back into the cell.

“Take her”

The Borg that had accompanied him took Amelie by the arms and dragged her out.

“Captain!” she cried out, but Data stepped into Picards way as he tried to go reach her.

“Where are you taking her?”

“That is none of your concern, Captain. I will return for Geordi later.”

“Data,” Picard pleaded, “Lt. Lois is working under your command. Please consider what you are doing. Your actions can cause irreparable damage to the trust required for a working relationship.”

“She’s under my command alright.” His tone was uncharacteristic. Data turned and left the cell, following the Borg and the struggling Lieutenant.

__________________

In all her years aboard the ship, she had never seen him like this. When she was first assigned to his command, she had been a bit nervous meeting Starfleets only Android officer, but as the months went on, she had grown very fond of him, his curiosity, his politeness, his rationality and kindness. It had, however, taken a whole year for her to be less intimidated by the demeanour of authority he adopted in the situations that required it.

She enjoyed working with him and had developed a crush on him in her second year aboard. Because she often chose to work at night, she had gotten to spend many hours with him alone in the engine room, sometimes sharing thoughts on the nature of humanity, before going back to their respective duties. Over the months of her second year, the crush developed into more, into a longing, a need, a _want_. Yet, she had never acted upon her feelings beyond offering gestures of friendship, not wanting to be pushed away, or worse, transferred, were she could not see him again. However, she had always made an effort to include him in inside jokes among the crew, explaining the antics of different officers and answering his questions on human behaviour. The days in which he was presumed dead, while actually being held captive by Kivas Fajo, had been among the worst of her live. After that, she had made it a point to spend as much time with him as possible, even rearranging her work schedule, so she could spend more inconspicuous time with him, as well as inviting him for occasional get-togethers in Ten Forward.

The day he had casually dropped the phrase “my friend Lt. Lois”, she had been dizzied by joy. After two and a half years of knowing him, she was sure she was deeply and absolutely in love with the Android. Never in her life had she felt anything quite like she felt for Data, and while she was deeply saddened by the fact he would never love her back, she was still content to just be in his presence as often as he would allow it.

Now, however, she would have gladly been _anywhere_ else but his presence.

She was strapped onto a operating table in a dimly lit room, unable to even move her head. After adjusting the straps that held her wrists and ankles, Data busied himself with medical tool close to her temple.

“What are you going to do to me?”

“I am neutralizing the pain receptors in your prefrontal cortex. Then I’m going to implant nano-cortical fibres in your cerebrum. They are designed to learn and mimic your neural firing patterns. Once they are in place, I will destroy the existing brain cells. Then we’ll be able to see if the neural net is able to take over your cognitive functions.”

“Commander” she said quietly. “Please don’t.”

“And why not “Lieutenant Louis”?” he mocked.

“Because it will kill me.”

“That is very likely. There is a 70% chance that this experiment will fail.”

He leaned over her, smiling slightly, getting right up in her face. “I’ve noticed how you always look at me, how you follow me around everywhere. I’m just a curiosity for you. Like for everyone else on the ship.” He adjusted the straps that held her head in place. “Well. ‘Everyone else’ is not here. You, however, are. So, you will have to do.”

A tear started leaking from her left eye. “Please don’t. This isn’t you. You would never do this; you’d never hurt another being like this. Please!”

“It’s not of your concern what I would and wouldn’t do, _Lieutenant_.”

“You’re even using contractions! You always said that only Lore could use contractions. He is clearly controlling you! Don’t you see? Please let me go.”

“I suppose that is the only good thing about you.” he said, clearly uninterested in what Amelie had to say. “You are not my superior officer. I am yours. _You_ must follow _my_ orders. I am telling you what I am going to do, and you are going to do what you are told. Am I being clear?”

A sadistic smiled played, once again, around his mouth.

Amelie swallowed hard. “Yes.” she said.

“_Yes_? Have you forgotten how to address a senior officer?” he asked, maliciously, grabbing her chin.

Amelie cast her eyes down and answered. “No, sir. I am sorry, sir.”

“Open your left eye wide, I’m going to insert the first part of the implant into your brain.”

She screwed her eyes shut.

“Open it.” he ordered, though gritted teeth.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, the tears now leaking out of them freely.

“Please don’t, sir.”

He proceeded to insert the implant into her eye, her flinch only being prevented by the strap that held her head in place.

After inserting an implant in both eyes, he stepped back to admire his handy work. Amelie’s vison was extremely blurry.

“I don’t think you are a curiosity. I have always admired and liked you a lot. I still do.”

Unseen by her blurry eyes, his brow furrowed, and for the fraction on a second, he paused.

“I have been looking at you because I like you. I have picked the same shifts as you have, because I like being around you. I enjoy your company. I like being your friend. And I know you would never do this. This isn’t you… this isn’t the Data I lo…I know.”

He tilted his head ever so slightly. “What were you going to say there?”

“Nothing.”

His fist closed around her throat. “What. Were. You. About. To. Say?”

She closed her eyes. “Love.” She said, struggling to breath.

“Love?!” he snorted with laughter. “You _love_ me, do you? The same way Geordi and Picard _love_ me? As their slave, their trusty little android. Don’t you dare insult me like this.”

“It is true. I have loved you for a while. You are one of the most important people in my life. Even now, I still love you now.”

“If what you’re saying is _true_….” he mocked, “you wouldn’t mind this, I’m sure.”

He let his hand wander from her throat to her breasts and started kneading them through her uniform.

She sucked in the air. “Please don’t. Please stop.” She was begging him now.

“Why not? I thought you _loved_ me?” He slit his hand between her legs to her core, stroking her centre.

“You know what? I’m going to have some fun with you. I’m going to make you wish you never mocked me and lied to me.”

She was in a blind panic now. “Please don’t. If you come to your senses, you might never forgive yourself. Please!”

He rubbed over her clit, and she shivered involuntarily.

“This is what you supposedly _wished_ for, isn’t it? You small insolent human. _Enjoy_ it.”

She closed her eyes, the tears streaming down her face.

“Look at me!” ordered through clenched teeth. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes again.

“This won’t do.” He said, removing the straps that tied her to the table. Dragging her to her feet, holding her upright with one arm, he stirred her by her arm out of the room, through a long corridor, up a flight of stairs and into an empty room, which seemed to be a set of empty sleeping quarters. Once the doors closed behind them, he pressed her against the wall with his weight.

“Kiss me.” He said. Amelie was frozen in fear, pinned to the wall of the sleeping quarters.

“I said, kiss me. This is an order, _Lieutenant_. You wouldn’t want to disobey orders, would you?” he mocked.

She had dreamed of this moment many times, but this was not what she had pictured to be her first kiss with Data. This was all wrong. This was…rape. He was going to rape her. She had not wanted to think that word, to think of what it meant, but she had no other choice than facing it now. It was going to happen. Still, she was panicking. Her thoughts were going at a thousand miles an hour.

Angrily, Data pressed his lips to her unresponsive ones, forcing them apart, invading her with his tongue.

“Kiss me back, or you will regret it. I can promise you that. I’ll start with your friend Geordi. I’ll rip out his heart.” He murmed against her lips. Her eyes grew wide with fear, and she tried her best not to faint. Instead, she pressed her lips to his, slowly, deliberately. She was trying to think of him as _her_ Data, the Data she longed to kiss for so long, the Data that was kind and good natured and innocent.

At first, he was surprised by her action. Her kiss was soft, it almost felt… what he could only describe as loving. He immediately tried to dismiss the motion as ludicrous. It was another deception. Had to be. Everything was. The only thing he was sure of, is that his brother loved him. Everyone else wanted to deceive him. It was the only logical conclusion, the ethic checks of his internal subroutine had all yielded no results. That had to mean that he was doing everything right. He also wondered briefly why he would want to have sexual intercourse with this fragile and bothersome human woman in the first place. Coming to no conclusion, he continued with his chosen course of action.

Pulling away from her, he proceeded to throw her across the room, leaving her in crumpled heap on the floor.

“Get up” he growled. While she tried to stand on her shaking legs, he walked over to her in three long strides, grabbing her throat.

“I won’t fall for your deceit. Undress yourself.”

Obediently, she started to unzip her uniform with her right hand, seeing as the shoulder of her other arm was dislocated from the fall she just took.

For a fraction of a second, Data felt guilty, watching her struggling to undress herself with one arm, crying and shaking. But the moment passed, and he grew impatient. With one fluid motion, he ripped her uniform off her body, which elicited a cry of pain from her, leaving her in her underwear, cradling her arm.

After discarding his own uniform, he picked her up and threw her in the bed. After ripping off her remaining undergarments, he positioned himself between her legs, closely watching her expression for any sign or disgust or hatred. He found only fear.

“Data” she said quietly, “I hope you won’t remember anything that happened today, but if you do, I want you to know that I forgive you. And that I love you.” With that, she closed her eyes, and braced herself. With one fluid motion, he entered her, her words echoing through his mind. Her screams of pain, mixed with her words, made him feel almost dizzy. That was of course ridiculous, seeing as he physically could not get dizzy. Grabbing her wrists, he held them above her head, and felt the left one break under his vice like grip. Her screams grew louder, more desperate. Suddenly, he felt the urge to kiss her, to make her feel better, to please her, to transform her screams of pain to screams of pleasure. He was deeply confused by this urge, but nonetheless let go of her wrists and pressed a soft kiss onto her lips.

To his surprise, she clung to him with her uninjured arm, responding to the kiss, holding on as if her life depended on it.

Amelie had resigned herself to give in, to let it happen, to pretend it was her Data, making love to her. Through the pain in her left shoulder and wrist, despite her situation, she could still only feel love for the Android. When he had let go of her wrists and kissed her, she kissed him back, hungrily, trying to find the Data she loved within him. His strokes grew slower, more deliberate, and less brutal. Using his hand, he stimulated her clit, hoping she would orgasm, not analysing _why_ he wanted this. When she came, he came with her, afterwards they lay on the bed, in a tangle of bedsheets, her clinging to him and he clinging to her.

Amelie was still crying silently, into his chest. He held her, comforted her, and something inside of him clicked into motion again. The gravity of what he had just done hit him with strong force. He analysed every single one of his actions within the last days, hours, minutes. A new emotion he had not previously felt, mixed with unbearable guilt, manifested itself within him.

Shame.

“Amelie.” He said softly.

Amelie flinched when he used her first name, and look up at him, confused. He had never done that before, despite them being friends.

Sitting up next to her, he looked her in the eyes and then seemed to unravel at the seams.

“I..” he began, but was interrupted by the sob that was building within him. “I cannot begin to express…I am sorry.”

Amelie sat up, supporting her weight on her right arm. She was now only centimetres from his face. She couldn’t speak.

“What I have done…I am now able to… fully analyse my actions ethically. I have come the conclusion that my actions are unforgivable. And while I was unable to come to that conclusion before… this in no way excuses my behaviour, I…” He rambled.

“Data…”, Amelie began.

“I am ashamed of what I have done to you. I have destroyed your trust. I have traumatized you…I…”

“You’re here, Data. That’s all that counts.”

“I am not worth the forgiveness you offered me. I have committed a most atrocious act, and I will seek to be deactivated, as soon as I have returned my crewmates to the ship unharmed.” Yellow tears leaked from his eyes.

“Data, I am just glad to see that you are you again. It’s alright. We can talk about all of this, as soon as we are back on the ship, and alone. No one deactivating anyone. Please, just help me save Geordi, the Captain and the Councelor.”

Data stared at her.

“Please.”

It was the same “please” she had used when he had been torturing her. The ennewed twinge of guilt he felt was very painful.

He stood up, careful as not to move her injured arm. Quickly, he got dressed, and then proceeded to wrap Amelie into a blanket, seeing as her uniform was lying shredded on the floor.

“Data, could you please replicate some clothing for me?” she asked in a small voice.

He did as she asked, producing a dark grey tunic, and carefully helped her into it.

“I have another request, Data. Could you…could you please reset my shoulder? It is quite painful.”

“As you wish. That in itself will be quite painful, too.”

“That’s alright Data. Please just make it quick.”

He nodded, looking unconvinced, proceeded to carefully put his hands on the right spot. With one fluid movement, he set her shoulder back in place, as Amelie tried her best to supress a scream.

Upon seeing that eyes were once again filled with tears, he felt even worse.

“Thank you, Data.” She said with a forced smile.

Holding onto Data with her right arm, she started towards the door.

“You are injured. I would suggest that I carry you, that way we could move more quickly. Would that be acceptable?”

She nodded, and he picked her up, as gently as he could.

________________________________

Data carried Amelie through the empty hallways, down several flights of steps towards a secret passageway that led outside.

“My plan is to leave you here while I rescue the Captain, Geordi and the Counselor. Would that be acceptable?”

“Yes sir.” she answered out of habit, making Data cringe.

____________________________

Thirty minutes later, she heard footsteps. Thinking it was Data, she rose to her feet and turned towards the noise, just to be confronted with the sneering grimace of Lore.

“Very interesting. What are you doing here, you puny little human? I was sure Data would have killed you by now. Could you be the reason he betrayed me? But no worries, if he is unable to do it, I can do it for him.”

With that, he punched her in her stomach, making her collapse on the spot. Once she was on the floor, he kept kicking her in the face and side, until she was barely conscious. He then sunk down next to her and lifted her up by her throat, slowly cutting off her air supply. She struggled, in a futile attempt to remove his hands from her neck. Of course, they didn’t budge. Calculating when she would become unconscious, he hurled her against the outside of the building they had come out off, smashing her back and head against it, letting go of her neck. At this point, she was unconscious, but Lore did not care. Finally, he picked her limp body up, and carried her back inside.

When he entered the main hall, Data, Troi, Worf, Riker, Geordi and Captain Picard stood in front of a lifeless pile of Borg. They turned to him as he entered.

He held her in front like a shield.

“Brother. I am very disappointed in you. Not only did you not manage to kill this human, you also betrayed my trust. For this, you must pay.”

Data’s eyes were wide, his hands raised.

“Is she….is she still alive, Lore?”

Lore smirked. “Barely. But yes, she is. You see, she needed to be alive in order for you to see her die.”

With those words he pulled out a hydro spray and injected Amelie with it. Immediately, she opened her eyes and whimpered in pain.

“I want you to hear her scream.”

No one moved. “Please, let her go. It’s over, Lore.”

“Oh, on the contrary. It is far from over. I am willing to trade my life for her life. You can have her back.”

“Don’t listen to him”, Amelie croaked. “Just kill him. He’ll kill me either way.”

“Shut up you stupid human!” he snarled, and with a sickening crunch, he grabbed unto her left thigh and shattered it in his hand.

Data did not hesitate and shot the disruptor he had previously take from one of the Borg right into Lore’s face. The latter grew stiff as a board, and fell backwards, letting go of Amelie, who fell to the floor in a crumbled heap, unconscious once more.

_________________________________________

When she came to, she found herself lying in a bed in sick bay. Dr. Crusher’s muffled voice could be heard from the other room. She was talking to a male voice, which she recognized as Data’s.

“Will she make a full recovery, Doctor?” he was asking her, sounding urgent.

“Yes, Data. She will. She might experience flashbacks for a while and might develop PTSD if we are not careful. But physically, yes. She will make a full recovery.”

“I understand. Thank you, Doctor.” There was a pause. “Do you think she will forgive me? Because if she cannot, I might have to go back to my former plan after all. Deactivating myself.”

“Data, suicide is not an option here, I’m sure Counselor Troi has told you as much. I would like you to see her more frequently, as you do please. I understand that all traces of the emotions that Lore has given you have vanished?”

“They have. They are mere memories now. I do not think I can ever risk having emotions again.”

_________________________________________

The doorbell to Data’s quarters chimed, and after a “Come in please.”, Amelie stepped in.

“Lt. Louis. I did not expect you would want to see me. But I am relieved to see you made a full physical recovery from the injuries I inflicted upon you.”

He rose up and directed her towards the couch, where they both sat down.

“Well, since our schedules do not line up anymore, I had no opportunity to see you at work. So, I thought I’d drop by.”

Data looked at her, with a confused look on his face.

“I do not understand. I thought the schedules were deliberately changed so that you would not have to be in my presence.”

“It wasn’t me who changed my work schedule, it was the Counselor. She did not think that working in close proximity to you every day would be beneficial to my recovery,” she explained.

“I understand.”

“I, however, disagree with her. I need my normal routine. Normalcy. And without you, there cannot be any normalcy.”

“I am a constant reminder of your trauma, Lt. Lois. Working in my proximity seems to put you at unnecessary risk of flashbacks. That would, I understand, not be the normalcy required in your recovery.”, he stated, in his normal matter-of fact tone, but with a hint of sadness and guilt in his eyes and voice, that could have been merely a part of Amelie’s imagination.

“I know that you think that staying away from me will be better for me. But I can assure you, the only thing it achieves in actuality, is that I miss you constantly. So much that it hurts.”

“But am I not… the trigger to your flashbacks? My face, my voice, my…hands. I have traumatized you. How can you be around me? I have…sexually assaulted you. How can you forgive that, ever?”

“You know I already have. I forgave you even before it happened.”

“I do not think that I am worthy of your forgiveness. I am, however, eternally grateful that you do forgive me.”

“It wasn’t _you _who did these things. You were, as they say, out of your mind. Without the necessary knowledge of what is “right” and “wrong”. On top of that, you were controlled, manipulated and led to believe that every person you formally trusted betrayed you. Anybody would have made horrible mistakes in such a situation.”

“My actions were still my own. I cannot allow this to happen again. For this reason, I have decided to destroy the emotion chip, that I have removed from Lore’s body. I cannot allow anything like this to ever happen again.”

“I understand why you see this as the next logical step, but please, consider talking to Geordi about this first. As I, he does not think that you should destroy your possibly only chance at ever having emotions again.”

Data considered this. “I think will do that. Thank you.”

“My feelings for you haven’t changed. And while I know that you…cannot reciprocate in the same way, I would…still like to spend more time with you. If that is alright with you. But you don’t have to feel obligated, of course, just because you feel like you owe me something.”

He stared at her, with an expression that seemed to betray amazement.

“I am very fond of you as well and have been for some time. It would be my pleasure. If you would have me.”

With that, she laid a hand on his cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. He closed his eyes in response, hesitant to place his hands on her, but returning the kiss, nonetheless.

After they broke away, he looked at her with a mixture of gratefulness and confusion.

“You kissed me. After everything I have done.”

“Yes. Because not only have I forgiven you, but I love you. As you know.”

“I promise you, that I will do anything in my power to be worthy of that forgiveness and love one day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the nature of the operation a little bit for dramatic effect. I mean, this isn’t canon anyway, so might as well amiright


End file.
